


Windows To The Soul

by Alley_B_Mad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_B_Mad/pseuds/Alley_B_Mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows To The Soul

_You said the way my blue eyes shine,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame at night,  
I said that’s a lie._  
  
You always said that my eyes were your favorite part of me.  
You said they were the only thing that ever truly betrayed me; the girl with ice for a heart.  
I never understood what you meant when you said that.  
How can someone’s eyes betray them?  
I never knew what you meant until now.  
  
As I stand here looking in the mirror my face is perfectly composed, my hair and make-up pristine, the perfect image of a blushing bride; but my eyes, my eyes are cold. They show none of the love that I’m supposed to have for my soon-to-be husband. I stare into my own eyes in the mirror and wonder how anyone could believe that I’m happy.  
I can hear them all out there, waiting for me to make my entrance. Waiting to see the happy bride walk down the aisle; that’s what they’ll get, the woman that has never loved anyone as much as the man at the altar.  
If only they knew.  
  
There’s a knock on the door; my dad sticks his head in and tells me it’s time, I nod and he slips back out. I take one last look in the mirror and smooth the front of the dress.  
I take a deep breath and turn toward the door.  
  
You’re not standing there like in all of those cliché movies, but god how I wish you were.  
I wish you were here.  
But no matter how much I want you to be, you’re not.  
So instead of leaping into your arms and us running off into the sunset together, I’m in this room alone; wishing for something that I know isn’t going to happen.  
I force myself to calm down, to breathe through the panic, and close my eyes.  
I push back all of these unwelcome feelings, put on my Hollywood smile, open my eyes, and walk out the door.  
  
My dad is waiting for me at the end of the hall. I’ve never seen him look proud of me before.  
When I reach him, he tells me I’m beautiful; he tells me that mom would have been so happy for me; that he loves me.  
He has tears in his eyes now, and I know that he needs me to do this.  
Needs to believe I’m truly happy.  
I widen my smile and kiss his cheek.  
I step back and he lowers my veil for me.  
He doesn’t see the pain in my eyes or the heartbreak that this marriage is going to cause me.  
  
He’s doesn’t know me like you do.  
No one knows me like you do.  
When we reach the door the music starts.  
You’re still not here, and no one but you can call my bluff.  
  
I place my arm in my fathers, and he gives it what I’m sure is supposed to be a reassuring squeeze.  
I take a deep breath and nod to the ushers.  
The door opens and I make my entrance.  
There, at the end of the aisle, he stands a beautiful smile on his face.  
Before I know it, it’s my turn to stay I do.  
The words feel foreign on my tongue but they slip through my lips without a hitch.  
We kiss and I can feel the love radiating from him.  
I look into his eyes and see utter devotion  
He truly is the perfect man.  
I should love him.  
  
The only problem is….  
His favorite part of me isn’t my eyes.  
He doesn’t know they betray me.  
He isn’t you.  
  
 _He said the way my blue eyes shine,  
Puts those Georgia stars to shame at night,  
I said that’s a lie._


End file.
